Usuario:TheFrann
|imagen_wikiusuario = Banshee_azúl.JPG |imagenpx = 275 |descripción = Banshee, mi auto favorito de la saga. |registro = 17 de Julio del 2012 |nacionalidad = Argentina |nacimiento = 26/4/1996 |edad = 17 Años |verdadero nombre = Francisco |ocupación = De todo un poco.. |estilo de vida = Normal, divertida |música preferida = Pop en Español, todo tipo de Rock, Electronica y Soundtrack de Juegos. |amigos = Bloom, KentPaul, CJ4000, CJ SA, ElCapoLatino09 y muchos más. |juegos favoritos = Ace Combat, Grand Theft Auto, Gran Turismo, Guitar Hero, Pokémon, Spyro The Dragon y Need For Speed. }} Sobre mi Hola, bienvenido a mi perfil! Soy TheFrann, un chico tranquilo que intenta llevarse bien con todos y soy fanático de la Saga Grand Theft Auto y siempre me engancho con cada uno de sus juegos. Conociendo la saga GTA Cuando tenía 8 años iba a visitar a mi tia junto con mi primo a su casa y una vez lo vi a el con sus amigos jugando al Grand Theft Auto: Vice City en la computadora. Yo empeze a ver que tal era el juego, luego hubo un momento en el que me anime a jugarlo, cuando lo jugue por primera vez no tuve mucho éxito pero con el paso del tiempo empeze mejorando y comence a realizar las misiones del juego y tambien me anime a conseguir algunos Objetos ocultos que estaban repartidos por todo el juego, recuerdo que en esos momentos solo llege hasta un total de 42. Me gustaba mucho el diseño del juego y la cantidad de autos que habian. Siempre iba a la casa de mi tia para jugar a ese juego, nunca llege a terminarlo en ese momento pero al menos llege a desbloquear Vice City Mainland. También jugaba a ese juego en los cybers. A los 11 años consegui una PS2 y en las vacaciones decidi comprar 2 juegos y uno de ellos resulto ser el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas un juego que me gusto mucho. Aunque era más de circular la ciudad con un coche y buscar coleccionables y tambien conseguia relación con las novias. Pero después de todo llege a la última misión del juego cuando tenia esa edad. Aunque yo en ese momento llege a usar más de 2000 trucos debido a que siempre usaba un transporte instantáneo y no queria meterme en lios con la policía. También tenía en esos momentos el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, este lo grabo mi hermano, pero cuando lo jugue por primera vez no me gusto mucho porque no se podia nadar como en el San Andreas, pero despues de un tiempo decidí darle otra oportunidad porque en internet veia que el juego tenia lindos autos como el Stinger, asi que empeze a jugarlo pero no llege tan lejos ya que habia llegado hasta la misión Biker Heat porque me quede jugando más al San Andreas. Pero después de un tiempo decidi volver a jugar al San Andreas y empezarlo de nuevo pero el disco estaba rayado y no funcionaba. Así que decidi jugar de nuevo al Liberty City Stories y en ese momento logre llegar hasta Staunton Island y me quede ahi, no me acuerdo en que misión me habia quedado pero se que termine ahi despues de dejar otra vez ese juego. A los 14 años consegui el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories para la PS2. Lo jugue, lo disfrute y lo complete al 100% con 70 horas jugadas. A los 16 años conseguí el Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes From Liberty City: The Complete Edition para la PS3 y la verdad es que fue uno de los mejores juegos que pude comprar en mi vida ya que es un juego que siempre podre disfrutar en cualquier momento. Cómo conoci la Grand Theft Encyclopedia Era una noche en el 2009, yo siempre solia jugar al GTA: San Andreas en esos momentos y decidí buscar por Google "Aeropuertos de Grand theft auto San Andreas" y apareció en la busqueda el artículo del Easter Bay Airport. La razón por la cual busque esto en esos momentos es porque sentia curiosidad sobre ese aeropuerto ya que siempre tenia los aviones cerrados sin motivo alguno. Y gracias a la wiki vi que habia una forma para conseguir alguno de esos aviones antes de tiempo y era usando un Towtruck. También en ese mismo día vi el artículo del Aeropuerto de Las Venturas y otros más. La verdad es que siempre me gusto esta wiki a mí, desde que la conocí. Y en el 2012 decidí registrarme y participar más seguido en la misma. Comencé agregando un poco de información en los artículos pero más tarde conoci el Chat de la wikia y empeze a conocer y hacer amigos. Mis amigos *Alejandrobelik *Andross 333 *BillyShears9426 *Bloomdanix *CesarIll *CJ4000 *CJ SanAndreas *ClaudeCipriani25 *Cochesygta *DaNIuS:98 *ElCapoLatino09 *Game Master 24 *GhostRiley2000 *Gtav123 *GuidoM1995 *HuellasDelSur *Jonathan_ortiz *KentPaul5000 *Lea jhonson *Luisfernandolopez2000 *Marco Villanueva *Matepo *Nico Glielmi *ObiwanKenobi22 *RomanBellic2008 *Simmer365 *Star "Babidi" Falco *Platybus *Vickantiqua Premios 14 de Abril del 2013 20 de Enero del 2014 8 de Diciembre del 2013 31 de Enero del 2013 29 de Enero del 2014 Favoritos *'Juegos favoritos' ** Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: Fue el primer GTA que jugue y el que más me gusto, su ambiente y la música de fondo lo hacen un juego único. Para mí este siempre será el mejor GTA de todos. ** Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Es el GTA que más jugue y el segundo que toque. Me gusta mucho el TransFender del juego, la gran cantidad de vehículos y el campo, me gusta mucho andar en una moto o en un auto deportivo y ponerme a practicar acrobacias demenciales y únicas. ** Grand Theft Auto V: Gran juego. En sus comienzos me gusto mucho, la jugabilidad en los vehículos es la mejor. Aunque extraño mucho el Billar y los numerosos restaurantes como el Burger Shot. ** Grand Theft Auto IV: Uno de los mejores juegos de la cuarta generación que jugue. Aunque no me gusto mucho que hayan sacado la bonificación por acrobacias demenciales, la Minigun y el BF Injection pero el realismo y el clima está muy bueno, el protagonista es lo máximo y me agrada mucho el modelo del Banshee. Para mí este es el cuarto mejor juego de la saga GTA. *'Personajes favoritos' ** Phil Collins: Además de ser un gran personaje, es uno de mis cantantes favoritos. ** Phil Cassidy: Un gran tipo con un excelente sentido del humor. ** Carl Johnson: Respetuoso, orgulloso y con buenas frases. Uno de los mejores protagonistas de la saga. ** César Vialpando: Fanático de las carreras y el mejor amigo de CJ. Su mejor frase: Tronco. ** Wu Zi Mu: Ciego, tranquilo e inteligente. ** Mike Toreno: Un personaje de carácter manipulado, lo presiono a CJ más de una vez. Eso le dio otro aire a la saga. Al igual Edward T. Fortune que tiene similitudes con este. ** Niko Bellic: El mejor protagonista de la saga, mis frases favoritas de este personaje son YELLOW CAAR! y MISTER MAAAN! cuando llama a un Taxi en estado ebrio. ** Michael De Santa: Gran personaje, desde un principio supe que sería uno de los mejores protagonistas del juego. Es el protagonista más desafortunado de la saga, superando a Victor Vance. Son incontables las cosas malas que le ocurren durante la historia. ** Roman Bellic: Buen personaje, siempre se mete en problemas por todas sus deudas acumuladas y luego de eso hay que salvarlo. ** Brucie Kibbutz: Loco, ganador, adicto a los esteroides, a la velocidad y a la adrenalina. El mejor personaje del GTA IV. ** Bernie Crane: Un personaje que me recuerda mucho a Reni Wassulmaier por su personalidad y características, es una lástima que no tenga mucho protagonismo en el juego. * Antagonistas favoritos ** Big Smoke: Resulto ser un buen tipo en el principio y creo que en todo el juego, aunque su traición me molesto mucho pero aun asi me agrada mucho por su forma de hablar y el sentido de humor que tiene. ** Jimmy Pegorino: Es como cualquier don de una familia mafiosa, con carácter manipulador y siempre escuchando tus pasos, un buen personaje y antagonista de la saga en mi opinión. * Vehículos favoritos ** 9F Cabrio: Cuando lo vi por primera vez me enamoré de él. Excelente velocidad máxima y con bastante subviraje, algo que lo caracteriza bastante en su categoría. ** Banshee: Exótico, veloz y muy maniobrable. ** Blista Compact: Gran auto, buena velocidad y un buen manejo, ideal para hacer piruetas y pasar el rato. ** Cheetah: Al igual que el Banshee e Infernus, este vehículo destaca por su excelente velocidad, diseño exótico y gran comportamiento. ** Euros: Pudo ser el deportivo más lento del San andreas pero a mi igual me gustaba mucho. ** FCR-900: Una excelente moto con un gran motor, ideal para pasear y dar saltos. ** Infernus: Velocidad, diseño y mucha adrenalina. ** NRG-500: Siempre la uso para ir a algún lugar lejos, esta moto es mi transporte favorito de todo San Andreas. ** NRG-900: Al igual que la NRG-500, esta moto es mi favorita del GTA IV, la mejor para circular y hacer acrobacias. Una pena que no este en GTA V.. ** Hydra: El segundo mejor avión de la saga por su velocidad, manejo y la posibilidad de lanzar misiles. ** P-996 Lazer: Sin duda es mi avión favorito, su diseño es genial y cada vez que lo veo me encanta, su velocida y control son excepcionales. ** Phoenix: Excelente vehículo, me gustó mucho verlo otra vez en GTA V, excelente velocidad máxima y buen comportamiento durante sus apariciones. ** Voltic: Es un vehículo con poco potencial pero a la vez muy interesante por el echo de ser híbrido y pequeño. Algo que no esta presente en varios vehículos de su categoría. ** Windsor: Un vehículo muy rápido que se caracterizaba por ser el deportivo más pequeño del GTA: San Andreas ** ZR-350: Un diseño muy épico, echo mucho de menos este coche. * Radios favoritas ** V-Rock: La mejor radio de toda la saga, mi canción favorita: Bark at the Moon de Ozzy Osbourne. ** K-DST: Rock and Roll clásico, todos los temas que tiene me encantan. ** Radio X: Otra de mis preferidas, con buenas bandas como Guns N' Roses. ** SF-UR: Cuando estoy en San Fierro, me pongo a escuchar esta emisora para mantener el ambiente. ** Rise FM: Gracias a la canción "Feel What you Want" de Kristine W automáticamente me enamore de esta emisora. ** Liberty Rock Radio: Gran emisora, parecida a K-DST, mi canción favorita es Mama de Genesis. ** Los Santos Rock Radio: Una buena emisora, pero no tanto como K-DST y Liberty Rock Radio, aún asi me gusta bastante, además su DJ es muy gracioso cuando dice: Im Captain Loggins and You're on a Cruise!. ** RADIO MIRROR.... ¡PARK!: Excelente emisora, se convirtió en mi favorita del GTA V, tiene muchos temas excelentes como Heart in the Pipes, Sometimes, Lucky Boy, Nowhere to Go y Sleepwalking. * Misiones favoritas ** Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend: Una misión muy larga con acción y muchos obstáculos por delante. ** A Dish Served Cold: Intensa y con muchos disparos. Te metes en un barco y te das cuenta que está lleno de chicos malos. ** Wu Zi Mu: Una carrera en el campo llena de velocidad, adrenalina y saltos. ** Problemas legales: La persecución de esta misión en el aeropuerto es épica, sus efectos especiales me gustaron mucho. * Armas favoritas ** AK-47: Un gran fusíl de asalto con buen Zoom y potencia de fuego. ** Desert Eagle: Excelente potencia de fuego, un disparo de ella puede ser letal. ** Lanzacohetes: Un cohete = Fuegos artificiales por todas partes. ** Minigun: Increíble potencia de fuego y además de todo mata a todos de un tiro. Cosas que odio * Bandas ** Triadas: La banda más molesta de todas. Siempre te disparan cuando estas en alguno de sus barrios. ** Cartel colombiano: Al igual que las Triadas. Cuando terminas todas las misiones te disparan y nunca te dejan en paz. * Armas ** Cuchillo: Desde mi punto de vista, es un arma inútil, solo sirve al principio de los juegos ya que no es muy fuerte como arma blanca. ** Micro-Subfusil: Muy impreciso y con poca potencia de disparo. Prefiero el Tec-9 aunque mantenga las mismas características. * Otros ** Cocaína: Jamás me agradó esta droga, al igual que la Marihuana. No me gusta que los personajes consuman este tipo de cosas. Frases favoritas Galería Archivo:Infernus_SA.png|Infernus del San Andreas, uno de los mejores. Archivo:Carbonizzare_de_TheFrann.jpg|Mi Carbonizzare del GTA Online, vehículo deportivo para las carreras. Archivo:Phoenix_de_TheFrann.jpg|Mi Phoenix del GTA Online, vehículo de reserva, también lo uso en todas mis carreras de Muscle Cars. Archivo:9FCabrioAbiertofrente.jpg|9F Cabrio, belleza en 4 ruedas. Archivo:NRG-500_SA.png|NRG-500, mi moto favorita de toda la saga. Archivo:NRG-900_Gris_GTA_IV.jpg|Una NRG-900 Gris en GTA IV, otra de mis motos favoritas de la saga. Archivo:P-996LazerGTAV.jpg|P-996 LAZER, el mejor avión de la saga GTA. Archivo:Niko_packie.jpg|Niko Bellic, mi protagonista favorito. Archivo:Garchomp.png|Este es Garchomp de la franquicia Pokémon, es mi favorito de la cuarta generación de Pokémon. Más datos Firma Gracias a ClaudeCipriani25 por la firma